Helmet Beetle
by Jyukai Koudan
Summary: A young Shino and his father are watching bugs in the forest.[Oneshot]


**Helmet Beetle**

'Look Shino, that's a helmet beetle.'

'He looks cool!'

'Does he?'

The boy nodded. 'Father?'

'What is it?'

'Do I have helmet beetles inhabit me?'

'No, you do not.'

'Oh, that's to bad…'

'But he might listen to your commands.'

'Will he?'

'Depends on if he likes you or not.'

'Oh, I want to try out!'

'Fine'

The little boy took a deep breath and faced the innocent bug.

'FLY AWAY!'

The beetle fly away indeed, which made Shino beam up with joy.

'He listened to me! That means he likes me right?'

His father only laughed.

'Father?' Aburame jr. asked with a saddened face.

'Shino, you startled him, that's why he flew away.'

'But you just said…'

Shibi laid his hand on his son's head, which made him stop talking.

'What would you do when a giant suddenly shouted at you?'

'Father! Giants don't exist! You told it yourself.'

'I guess I was kind of lying to you. Listen Shino, from our point of view giants don't exist, although there are some huge summons. But a bug is just a small animal. All people are giants to them, including you.'

'…'

'Let me ask it in another way. What would you do when a huge summon suddenly called you out?'

'I will probably get startled…'

'Exactly!'

'I think I understand now...'

'That's good. Now shall I show you how to command bugs?'

'Yes father!'

'The first thing you have to know, is that you have to keep quiet. When you get to excited the bug will only fly away.'

'Right!'

'Now wait here and watch me...'

Aburame Shibi patted his son on the shoulder and walked up to a tree where a helmet beetle was resting. Hesquated, gazed at the bug and stretched his finger.  
'Come, it's alright' He instructed.

The bug clapped his wings, flew up and landed on the finger. Slowly Aburame sr. got up and walked up to his son.

'See?' He said showing the bug to Shino.

The boy nodded with a smile. 'It was amazing!'

'Good... Now do the same thing.'

'Yes father!'

The boy sighed and slowly walked up to a tree where another helmet beetle rested.

He followed the same patern as his father showed him. He squated and watched the bug with frowned eyebrows. He stretched his finger.  
'Come, it's alright' He repeated the words his father priorly said. But the bug didn't move at all.  
'I said come!' The boy said a bit louder. The bug spreaded his wings indeed, but he flew away from Shino.

'Father!' The boy whined. 'He didn't listen.'

'Shino' His father started. 'I got the impression you were trying to imitate me.'

'Wasn't I supposed to?'

'You didn't put any feeling in it. Just calm down and approach the bug with composure.'

'Right'

'Try it again, Shino, but this time don't try so hard on imitating me, just find your own way...'

The boy nodded and took a deep breath. He walked up to a tree where he had spotted another helmet beetle. He lowered his head to the height of the bug and stretched his finger. He closed his eyes to take a last moment of rest. 'Right' He sighed opening his eyes again. 'Come, it's alright' He instructed. The bug didn't seem to move. 'Can you come, please?' Shino tried again. This time the bug started to move indeed. He flew up and landed on... the finger of Shino. The boy beamed up with joy and jumped up. 'He listened to me!'

The bug however flew of right away, because of Shino's wildmovements, but the boy didn't care. 'Did you see that father?' He asked with excitement.

Shibi smiled and patted his son on the head. 'I did'

'I'm just as good as you are, right?'

The father didn't reply right away. Would he lie to his son, to keep him happy? Or should he speak the truth, what would probably make him sad? He choose the in-between.

'Shino, if you're prepared to train some more, I'm sure you will become just as me.'

'Will I?' The boy asked.

'Yes, you will, but calm down please.' Shibi said. 'You're driving the bugs away .' And you're giving me a headache, he thought right behind it.

'Am I? Right! I will be quiet from now on!'

'Good' Shibi replied wondering how long the silence would take.

'Father! Look at this!'

5 Seconds, at most.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ When I was looking in the character search engine I saw Shibi's name, but there was no story yet! So this is the first :-) Shino is not really acting Shino-ish though, but in this story he's only_ _about4 years old and he is with his father, so I guessthat's what making him moretrusted and acting like that. And I think he changed over the years._

_Disclaimer: Shino and Shibi are not mine (although I wish they were :-))_


End file.
